Ghostbusters’ Bustin’ Fever
Ghostbusters Bustin’ Fever is a dark ride in Filmland Studio based on the classic Ghostbusters films. It lets guests become honorary Ghostbusters and shoot at ghouls, ghosts, and spectors. It is the most complex ride at Filmland Studio. Story The Ghostbusters are trying to expand their business on an international scale. To do this, they invite special guests to prove if they can bust ghosts by using the new Ecto-Pods, vehicles equipped with proton packs and small, hand held neutrona wands. Before they can get to prove themselves, though, Ray and Egon come on screens and inform guests that a ghost snuck into the firehouse and shut down their containment unit, releasing all the ghosts, as well as opening a gateway to the ghost world in Spook Central. The guests are informed to quickly get to the Ecto-Pods and help the Ghostbusters prevent the end of the world. Queue Visitors walk through the Ghostbusters firehouse and see Janine, the secretary, working at her desk and talking to people on the phone. Guests see on monitors the Ghostbusters telling them why they are there and Egon going through the controls of the Ecto-Pod. Guests continue walking until they get to a hallway with alarms going off and smoke coming from a doorway with a sign that reads ‘Containment Unit’. News channels inform visitors that ghosts have been spotted through all of Manhattan and that Earthquake tremors are coming from 55 Central Park West. Egon and Ray go through what is happening and tell guests to hurry. Winston (who actual remembers the safety of the guests) goes through safety features and how to not blow off their own faces and reminds them to NEVER cross the streams. Peter wishes the guests good luck and to not do anything too dangerous, as they don’t have health insurance yet. Ride Guests board their Ecto-Pods (each one seating 4 passengers) and set off into New York. The Pod’s radio speakers turn on and the proton guns are powered on. The Ghostbusters inform the new recruits to get ready and that they’ll meet them at Central Park West. Guests shoot animatronic ghosts and get points with every hit. The Pods move by the Sedgewhich hotel and pass Slimer at a hotdog stand. The vehicles then move their way to the Museum of Art. Near the museum, a ghost flies into a drainage pipe and causes pink slime (water) to splash on guests. The cart rolls over a manhole with pink slime bubbling out, about to burst, until the slime causes the cars to spin while more slime splashes on visitors. After busting more ghosts, guests eventually come to Central Park West, where they see animatronics of the Ghostbusters waiting for them. The carts tilt upward while going up a stairway. Terror dogs lunge out of doors and jump near the Pods. The guests eventually come to the gates of Gozer and hear the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man’s roar. The carts turn around and guests see the giant head of Stay Puft. Ray comes on the radio and tells guests to push a button on the cart and cross the streams. When the button (which reads protonic reversal) is hit, the proton guns display holographic beams, switching the guns from blaster mode to the traditional proton streams. Crossing the streams causes Stay Puft to turn red and steam to billow from his head. The Ecto-Pods drive off to avoid what is soon to happen. Guests soon hear Stay Puft explode and get hit with marshmellow cream (water). The explosion’s force causes the carts to spin faster than before as the Pods go down a ramp and are blown out of the building. The guests pass the Ecto-1 and Slimer next to a screen displaying their scores. The sign has three read outs depending on the guests performance: poor, rookie, and honorary buster. The guests are informed that they have prevented the apocalypse and that they are now honorary Ghostbusters. The Ecto-Pods stop back in the firehouse and visitors exit through the gift shop. Gallery 2F655C18-36D2-44A3-A2EC-D6E64DF196B6.png|Ride Vehicle (front B2D83945-313F-4B1C-825C-7D6F0AFDE6E3.jpeg|Ride Entrance Trivia * Many ghosts in the ride are references to ghosts in the two movies, including Slimer, the Scalary Brothers, the Gray Lady, and more. * All of the ride’s computer systems are kept in the top part of the firehouse, as well as a one way window to see guests going on the attraction. * A billboard in the background of the ride refers to Winston’s line in the first movie, saying ‘It’s a Big Twinky.” * Ray talks to guests more than any other Ghostbuster. * In the gift shop, guests can get a name tag with their last name on it, as well as an ID card with an on-ride photo. The ID has the guest’s name, state, score, and joining / ride through date. * Because of it’s theming and family friendly style, Ghostbusters’ Bustin’ Fever was the most ridden ride on opening day. * The ride is now the third most ridden ride at Filmland Studio, just behind Spaceballs: The Ride and Bill and Ted’s Excellent Experience. * The ride was given an overlay in 2020 for a year before returning back to its original version. Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Rides based off Films Category:Rides